Captured
by YukueFumei
Summary: Natsuno gets captured by Tatsumi and ends up being raped by him. WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE; RATED: M FOR OBVIOUS REASONS.


**WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE, DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!**

**I put this up by request, even though I hate this story myself. I wrote this a long time ago, after I got the idea from a suggestion in a forum or something. I don't know what came over me. I don't know why I wrote this. Even worse is that I actually finished writing this story.**

**You know who you are, I hope you are happy.**

**IT'S PRETTY DETAILED RAPE. THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE CLOSE THIS WINDOW!**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Shiki.**

* * *

I woke up because a small stream of sunlight hit my face, coming through the little window in the room. I immediately sat up on the bed, I didn't recognize this room! I quickly forgot about the room as I found that my head was throbbing really bad. I heard a chain tinkle as I moved my arms, chains? I inspected it, the chain was about 2 meters long and pinned in a wall. Between both handcuffs ran a smaller chain which was about fifty centimeters long. Whoever had tied me up had given me at least some room to move. I rubbed the bump on my head, trying to recall what had happened.

Last night I had ran into Tatsumi and Megumi. I remembered they had given me the choice of joining them or dying right away. I had ran away, trying to escape in the forest. It was then that something had hit me at the back of my head. I stared at the upcoming sun outside, I must have been unconscious all night.

"You're awake," Tatsumi stated as he closed the only door in the room behind him. I hadn't heard him enter the room, probably because I was too occupied trying to recollect my memories. "To tell the truth I was starting wonder if you we had damaged your brain with that blow. You slept a whole day!"

Feverishly I glanced at the sun once again, it was sunset! And if Tatsumi was here, it must mean I was taken to the mansion of the Kanemasa's, this was really bad. Even if I tried to escape, the house would be swarming with Shiki during the night!

"I thought you were going to kill me," I said as I glared at him.

"But I will… eventually." Tatsumi's tone was really ominous as he approached me.

"Heh, I should have known you're the type to play with your food." I scowled. I tried acting calm about this situation, but to tell the truth I was really scared. I knew that I shouldn't mess with Tatsumi.

Tatsumi grabbed the collar of my blouse, pulling me closer to his face. It took a few seconds before my mind registered the fact Tatsumi was kissing me, forcing his tongue inside my mouth. I struggled, trying to put an end to his sadistic game. I managed to shove Tatsumi away by pushing his chest as hard as I could with both hands. Tatsumi started laughing and I realized I had only made the situation worse.

"The rebellious type, huh? That only makes this more fun!" Tatsumi suddenly forced me down on the bed by sitting on top of me. His hands ripped my shirt open, exposing my chest.

"No! Keep your hands off me!" I failed miserably as I tried kicking him.

"Is this your first time?" Tatsumi asked as he slowly ran his hands over my chest.

I froze, was he planning on raping me?

"I'm surprised! You never did this with your best friend? Or should I say boyfriend?"

"That's none of your business!" I angrily screamed at him.

Somehow it didn't surprise me that Tatsumi knew about Tohru and me. We had secretly been going out for two months, before Megumi decided to take Tohru's life. Even though we had been a couple nothing had changed from the time we were still friends, apart from sharing a few kisses.

"So, you're a virgin?"

I didn't answer. I had to think of a way to escape, before it would be too late!

"I'll take that silence as a yes," Tatsumi forced his lips on mine again. I turned my head the other way, getting out of the kiss.

"I'll scream!" I threatened as Tatsumi's hands ventured down towards my pants.

"You can scream all you want, but nobody will come to help you. In fact you might attract a few spectators. And I can tell you, I don't mind."

I couldn't do anything as Tatsumi pulled my pants down, this was humiliating! And I knew worse had yet to come!

"You're really cute you know, I wonder why Tohru didn't take advantage of you." Tatsumi commented as he ran his tongue over my chest. I winced at the feeling, it was gross! I didn't want him to touch me. My whole body was trembling as Tatsumi started to stroke my member with one of his hands. I felt feverish, it was almost as if my body's immune system was fighting to prevent the germs called Tatsumi from infecting me.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Tatsumi said teasingly. It made something snap inside of me, I wasn't going to let this happen!

On a whim I put my arms around Tatsumi's neck. Tatsumi gasped for air as I started strangling him, using the chain between my wrists. I managed to keep Tatsumi locked that way for a few minutes, before he suddenly hit me in the face. The blow wasn't that hard, but it was enough for me to temporally lose my focus, giving Tatsumi a change to get out of my grip.

"You know that a werewolf wouldn't die from that. Such a shame that you are misbehaving. Now I'll have to punish you even harder." Tatsumi angrily said as he got off the bed. I tried using the chance to get off the bed, only to find Tatsumi tug at the chains, pulling my hands above my head. I cursed as Tatsumi made a tight knot of the chains to the headboard of the bed frame, leaving no room for me to move my arms. From the corner of my eyes I saw Tatsumi taking off his pants beside the bed. I hated myself for getting into this situation and making things even worse on top of that!

Tatsumi's hand grabbed my face, brining it closer to his member. "You should know what I want you to do."

Tatsumi pushed his member in my mouth. I felt like vomiting. I shut my eyes tight as I tried not to breath or think about what was happening. Suddenly a strange thought occurred to me. If I could please Tatsumi by doing this, I might prevent worse! I desperately put my tongue against his member, the taste was awful.

"Now, that's a good boy!" Tatsumi patted my on the head as he pushed his member deeper into my mouth, almost chocking me.

I forced my mind shut as I kept using my tongue to please Tatsumi. He seemed to be enjoying himself, giving me confidence that my plan might actually work. All of a sudden Tatsumi got off the bed, ruffling my hair as he stood up. I was glad Tatsumi pulled back before he came into my mouth. I would have puked for real, if I had to swallow his seed! Just the thought made me nauseous already.

"They say you should reward good behavior, so what should I give you for your first reward?"

"I.. I don't want anything ." I said with a small voice. I wanted him to leave, he had done enough damage already.

"Really? But that would be boring!" Tatsumi took something out of the drawer beside the bed.

I gasped as I saw what it was. Tatsumi had taken out a dildo and he was clearly planning on putting it inside me. Hopelessly I tried backing away as Tatsumi neared me again, this wasn't a reward!

"My, my! Don't look so scared. If you're this tense, I'll end up hurting you." Tatsumi slowly ran his hand between my tights.

"No, don't touch me!" I tried kicking him, but failed as he easily forced my legs apart.

I bit my lip as Tatsumi slowly pushed the dildo in my anus. I wanted to cry and scream at the burning pain, but I knew that if I did I would be satisfying him.

"Oh! You're doing rather well for your first time! Not even a groan or scream from the pain."

I wanted to curse myself, my stubbornness was actually pleasing him! I panted as I had held my breath while Tatsumi had been pushing in the dildo.

"Does it feel good? But, it's only halfway in. Shall I speed up a bit?"

With a single movement Tatsumi pushed the whole dildo in. I groaned loudly as a result, I didn't had the chance to brace myself against a new wave of pain.

"Sorry, was I too enthusiastic?" Tatsumi had a huge grin on his face. It was clear he was getting off from torturing me. "As apology I'll make you feel better."

I gasped as Tatsumi took the dildo out, before roughly putting it back in. I felt on the verge of fainting as the pain was starting to become too much for my body to handle. But I didn't faint. I hated my body for having such a high threshold of pain. It would be a lot easier if I could just lose consciousness. I wouldn't have to remember anything.

"Do you like it?"

I glared at Tatsumi. "Even if you tortured me endlessly, there is no way in hell I would even think of starting to like this!"

"Heh, I get it. You would like the real thing better."

I gasped. "No! I would hate it even more!" Because of his comments I regained will power to struggle against his humiliating touch.

Tatsumi took out the dildo, tossing it aside. "But you've never felt a real cock, did you? There's no way you can tell which one you'd hate more."

As one of my legs escaped Tatsumi's grip, I kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could, but Tatsumi took no notice of my struggle.

"That's right, I almost forgot someone else wanted to see this spectacle! Bring him in!" Tatsumi called towards the door.

Automatically I glanced at the door to see who would enter. All my strength left me once again as Tohru got brought into the room, held down by Megumi. I had wanted my first time to be with Tohru. To treasure it, to feel him, to love him and to enjoy it together. Instead Tohru had to see me like this. He had to watch as I was about to get raped by Tatsumi.

"Natsuno!" Tohru was as shocked as I was, but still angrily trying to get out of Megumi's hold.

I locked eyes with Tohru, we both knew it was no use trying to win against this sadistic side of Tatsumi. He was taking cruelty to another level, because rape alone wasn't enough. No, only Tatsumi would force a boyfriend to watch as he took his lovers virginity.

"Why don't you show him how much you like this?" It felt like Tatsumi was touching me all over my body as he said it. "Let's have him regret not doing this kind of thing with you."

"I hate you!" I hissed as I glared at Tatsumi, who positioned himself for my entrance. Mentally I was already preparing myself for the worst.

"No! Let him go! You bastard!" I could hear Tohru screaming and struggling. He was fighting for me, even though I had called him a monster a few days ago. It made me happy.

But the happiness was immediately replace by anguish as Tatsumi entered my body. I found myself screaming at the pain, I had never felt anything like it.

"Natsuno!" Somewhere I registered Tohru's voice, calling my name.

"DON'T LOOK!" I commanded Tohru as Tatsumi started to move.

I didn't want Tohru to see me like this. No, to be more accurately I didn't want Tohru to remember me like this. I wanted to cry because of the humiliation and pain. But if I did, it would be like admitting Tatsumi had won, that he had broken me physically and mentally. Actually I hadn't meant to scream, but my body had acted on its own. Screaming had been a measure of my body to relieve a bit of the pain.

I gritted my teeth as Tatsumi pushed in and out of me. Every move hurt like hell, but I was determined not to show Tatsumi. I didn't want to add to his satisfaction.

"You like it, right?" Tatsumi breathed somewhere close to my face. "I like that face of yours, it's like a broken doll."

I winced as Tatsumi caressed my cheek with his hand, I didn't want him to touch me more than necessary.

"But, just broken is not enough, I'll destroy it." Tatsumi whispered in my ear. Tatsumi moved up his pace, which made the pain even worse. In the background I could still hear Tohru protesting, but I couldn't make any words out of it. I tried focusing on it, to keep my mind from thinking about the pain or Tatsumi's movements. I wished I could turn off the senses of my body, it would be so much easier to endure this! After what seemed like ages I felt Tatsumi release his hot seed inside of me. I could only describe the feeling as poison that was burning me from the inside.

"That felt good!" Tatsumi huffed as he got off me. Almost like nothing happened Tatsumi started putting his clothes on. "Let's go grab some food Megumi."

"Aw, but I wanted take part in this too!" Megumi complained as she ran towards Tatsumi, leaving Tohru to sit by himself. He seemed to have calmed down, or rather broken down.

"You can have him later tonight, but first you need to drink some blood. We wouldn't want you to lose control and accidentally kill him, right? It would spoil all the fun!" Tatsumi left the room as he said it.

"I'll see you later, Natsuno!" Megumi blew a kiss my way. "Be a good boy and wait for me, okay?"

The emotional barrier that I had been holding up broke at the sound of the door being shut. Uncontrollable tears started running down my face as I stared blankly at the ceiling. They had won. They had broken me, I couldn't beat them.

Tohru silently loosened the chains from the bed frame, so that I was able to move a bit. Immediatly rolled on my side, crying loudly as Tohru sat beside me, softly putting his hand on my head in an attempt to comfort me. I was glad he didn't say anything, because I wouldn't have known how to answer.

I don't know how many minutes had passed, before I slightly calmed down. Maybe it had been hours. "Tohru, kill me… please…" I managed to saw with a raw voice. "Kill me, so that I won't have to remember."

Tear drops that weren't mine fell on my face, mixing with my own. One of Tohru's cold hands turned me on my back and I realized he had been crying too.

"I'm so sorry, Natsuno," he told me before I felt his teeth sink in my neck.

"Thank you," I wrapped my arms around him as I felt my life slipping away from me. Just before I lost consciousness Tohru retracted his teeth. "I love you," I mouthed as my voice didn't make it out of my throat.

Tohru's answered me by softly pressing his lips against mine. The taste of blood from the ice cold lips would be my last memory of my human life. I'd have never thought I would die this way.

* * *

**Please no reviews telling me you disapprove of this. My warnings should have been obvious.**


End file.
